Bleach: Everything Changes
by Krichevskoy
Summary: The world changes when one of Kurotsuchi's experiment goes wrong and a few teenage kids get the almighty powers of a soul eater. Many OC's, my friends fanfic with a little of my help. T for language.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

**This is a fanfic my friend wrote awhile ago and wanted me to put up. I had a hand in driving the story and helping create the characters, but the writing is mostly him. You COULD call it teamwork if you wanted.**

The smell of old, cold tea hung in the air, as men sat around in a dark room, some half asleep. Their jobs would have been to watch the monitors, for any sign of a disturbance in the regular waves of Spiritual Pressure, but instead, they were lounging around, eating snacks, drinking tea, and drooling on their monitors as they napped. One man, with somewhat long, unclean looking hair, was busy at his monitor. He was studying some odd fluctuations in the spirit waves. Several of them had been recorded in the data logs, over the past three months. He wasn't sure what they were, but they were nothing harmful, or he, along with the rest of Soul Society would have known about it. In fact, this spiritual pressure that was detected, almost seemed like the exact same as when a Soul Reaper that was stationed there, fought a Hollow. The only problem was, there were no Soul Reapers stationed there. The man coughed, as he worked diligently on his monitor. He would occasionally grumble a curse when he screwed up, or he would complain about the sleeping co-workers around him. Eventually, After typing and typing, and typing, the man had fallen asleep…

"Well, well. Working hard, I see." The man jumped out of his sleep, knocking his half full tea cup over, spilling its contents onto the table, and down to the floor, as he heard the familiar, creepy, voice behind him. There, stood the source of the voice. A man, about five feet, and seven inches tall, he wore an oddly shaped, white hat, that seemed to protrude in a cone shape, off the right side of his head. Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. His face was painted white and black, giving his features an almost, in-human look. He wore the standard Soul Reaper garbs, Shihakushō robes. Over them, he wore the Captain's Haori, with the squad twelves symbol on the back of it, the Thistle, which symbolized vengeance, strictness, and independence.

"Gah! S-sorry, sir! I-!" The man was cut short, as the Captain leaned forward to look at the monitor, knocking the man out of his chair, and onto the floor.

"Hmm. Interesting… Interesting, indeed." The Captain seemed to rub his chin, as he observed what the man had been looking at. "Yes. I had noticed the same exact thing. You see, I observe many things from my master terminal. This, has been one of them." The Captains voice suddenly became high, and excited, as he spoke of his own study.

"S-sir..? I never realized.." The man was interrupted by the captain once again, as he would have began to speak from down on the floor.

"Of course I'd know about it, you fool! Why do you think I'm the head of this joint?" The now irritated Kurotsuchi scolded his underling. "I have a hunch, you see…" The Captain continued, with suddenly calm voice. "Not too long ago, I was conducting a rather… 'personal' experiment. It's legality is rather.. Questionable. But, that doesn't matter at this point. You see, It was an attempt to gather large amounts of spiritual pressure at a focused point, in the world of the living. If this had been successful, it could have been used as an effective battle strategy to aid Soul Reapers who fought in the world of the living. The experiment was an essential success, but.. The Humans in the area of testing absorbed the large amounts of spiritual pressure… The fools did it without even being aware of it. Then, one day, they discover that they have gained the abilities of a Soul Reaper. CHILDREN. They thought they were so 'cool.'…"

"Uhm. Sir.." Was all the man was able to respond with as he stood up.

"Hmm… I suppose I'll have to inform the others about this. Those Humans defile our laws. Punishment is necessary." With that, Captain Kurotsuchi abruptly turned and left the room. Ignoring anything his subordinate may have been trying to tell him. **TO BE CONTINUED.**

**The chapters aren't THAT long, but there is a lot of them. I'll upload them every now and again and we will get to writing more of them soon.**


	2. Chapter 1, It begins

__**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

_~It begins.~_

"Bankai...Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" A man with long, dark hair, stood holding his sword perfectly , as he dropped his sword, tip first towards the ground, releasing his Bankai. The sword seemed to go into the ground, as it was broken down into millions of smaller blades that looked like cherry blossom petals, due to how the sunlight reflected off of them. Their intended use would be to dice the enemy into nothing. "Ichigo Kurosaki.. You've been asking for my Bankai. You should be careful what you ask for, you ignorant fool.. For, now.. I will make you regret ever making mention of it." The millions of blades, appearing as cherry blossom petals, drifted along lazily, in the air, until the man who had summoned them, took control of them. He focused them all into one large mass, and sent them at a high speed toward a man, holding a sword as long as his body, wearing black Soul Reaper robes, and having orange hair.

The man with Orange hair, also known as Ichigo Kurosaki, swung his blade downward, over his head, from behind him, as a gigantic wave of highly dense spiritual pressure was sent forth to meet the mass of tiny blades. "Byakuya Kuchiki... You're the arrogant one. You think I'm the one underestimating you.. Watch and learn..!"

Nah. We can do better than that. Right? Keep reading to found out just how much more awesome our story is, compared to what you just read. Hell yes. You'll agree. You better... We'll find you... Oh yeah! We don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. Duh. Are you really so dumb, that we need to tell you that?

The sun beat down on the forest, and all of its contents. It was about mid-noon. There was no wind, yet, the leaves that made their home on trees that surrounded a small open area within the woods, were being shook violently. Unless you cared, you wouldn't know what was causing this, nor' would you bother to find out. Down in the clearing, where the trees were small in numbers, a group of people, in black robes, sat or stood around, watching an event. In most cases, this event would be considered normal, but as per usual, could easily become; 'not normal.' Two of these people, in black robes, seemed to be fighting, with Katana-like blades in hand. But, if you were to look closely, you'd see that one of these two people weren't very into the fight. One of them attacked the other, while the attacked one, dodges, or runs as if he's scared...

"C'mon! Fight back, dumbass!" Came a rather energetic and obnoxious yell from one of the men wearing black robes, as his blade clashed against another man in black robe's, blade. The effect of that, was an earsplitting sound that can only be heard, when metal slides against metal. The two men held their blades together, pushing back and forth, as if one would eventually give in, and be cut by the other. After several quick moments of the wrestle between the two blades, the man who didn't seem to be very into the fight, jumped back a few meters, preparing himself to block another attack.

"HEY. I told you I wasn't interested in fighting, you're the one who attacked me, in the first place!" The man that was hesitant to fight shouted a response to the increasingly aggressive man, that was his opponent.

The aggressive man grinned, as he ran at the hesitant man, and swung his blade with a surprisingly high force. The hesitant man was able to block the attack with his own blade, but slid backward a few paces. "Your point? I attacked you, I expect you to attack me back." The aggressive man, said, while still grinning.

"Tch..." Was all the hesitant man managed to let out, as he tried his hardest to keep his opponents blade at bay, and not through his flesh. The the pressure that the aggressive man put, on the blade, seemed to increase every second. Making it harder for the hesitant man to avoid injury. Either that, or the hesitant man was just getting weaker.

"Done." The aggressive man suddenly said, his face becoming straight, and serious. The hesitant man's grip on his blade slipped, as it fell to the ground. Blood sprayed onto the ground, as the hesitant man's flesh was sliced, right down the front of him...

_To be continued..._

__**The second entry and the first chapter with the original characters. You don't have their names yet, but they will be revealed soon. Comment and what not :)**


	3. Chapter 2, Lousy Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, yada yada yada...**_  
><em>

_~Lousy Introductions~_

"Vincent! What're you doing? You could kill him that way!" One of the men, of a somewhat larger build compared to the others, that had been standing around, as the two fought, spoke up. The previously titled; 'aggressive man', now Vincent, turned to look at the other man, who had spoken up.

"Hmph. He's Zach, Richard. I think he'll be fine." Vincent spoke, in his somewhat arrogant tone, that seemed almost deliberate. "Do I need to beat the crap out of you too?"

"You know..." Came Richards response. "I think I might just have to do something about it, this time." There was the sizzling sound, of metal sliding against metal, as Richard drew a katana from it's sheathe at his side. Vincent, eager for more battle, smirked, and held his own katana up, ready to fight. Several moments past.. Richard, staring into Vincent's eyes, with a determined angry look. Vincent, staring right back, smiling, as if mocking his opponent. Finally, when the several long moments concluded, Richard charged the Vincent. CLANG. The two blades clashed together, causing several sparks to fly outward, in random directions. The blades were both held there, in that position for what seemed like minutes, but in fact were only two seconds. Richard jumped back several meters, getting ready to charge for another attack. This attack of his, was actually quite effective. Due to Richards body weight, he was able to gain much momentum as he ran, giving his blade's attacks, much more power when he swung it. Just as Richard was about to charge for the attack, he discovered that his opponent was already too close, and about to pierce his chest with a katana. With hardly any time to think, Richard dropped to the ground, causing the ground of the immediate area, too vibrate ever so slightly. He just barely avoided the enemies blade. Vincent, who had been charging as well, to execute his own attack, tripped over his opponent who was down on the ground, and tumbled down as well. Richard took the opportunity, while his opponent was down, to stand up. He didn't want to use something like what he was about to, on someone whom he called friend, but it seemed in this case, he had no choice. He focused his surroundings, trying to remember how to, from the last time he had done it. His body gave off a slight glow, as what the group had decided to call 'Spirit energy' (Oh, ho..) began to emanate off of him, and his blade.

"Hmm... So, we're going there, huh?" Vincent slowly rose from the ground, gathering his own mass of spirit energy, as he did so. "Alright then. We'll both attack with full power, whoever is defeated by the other's blow, is the weakest, therefore beaten." He held his blade up, as he finished gathering the necessary amount of Spiritual pressure. Richard said nothing, as he stared at Vincent, his blade glowing with thick energy. The two began to move. Once their run gained momentum, their speed increased even more, due to the energy that was reinforcing their movements. Time almost seemed to slow, as the two combatants neared each other, their blades ever so close, to clashing into one another...

Several trees were knocked over, from the force of the blast that was created from the collision, as the two people known as, Vincent, and Richard's, blades, glowing with spiritual pressure, clashed together. Each of them tried to push the other away with their attack, yet at the same time, they both held their ground. Although, the whole struggle seemed to be putting a strain on Richard, as his face had become scrunched and he was beginning to become fatigued. Vincent, on the other hand, stared calmly into Richards eyes, as if taunting him. The waves of colliding spiritual pressure, continued to emanate from the two, as they continued pushing back and forth to see who would fall first. Then it happened. One of them gave in. Richard seemed to have lost, as his right leg gave out, and he lost balance. The pressure that Vincent had been forcing onto his blade, caused it to slam into the ground. Vincent took the opening, and stabbed his blade into Richards shoulder. He then proceeded to lift his foot up, focusing spiritual pressure toward the bottom of it as he did so, and slam it into Richard's face, sending him flying back into a tree. The force of the impact sent splinters flying outward. Richard grunted, as his beat body crumpled to the ground. "Pathetic." Vincent commented, as he sheathed his sword, and began walking toward a nearby tree, with a hat sitting on one of it's branches. As he was within reach of the hat, he grabbed it and placed it on his head. The hat was black, with several ring piercing around the edge of it. Any significance to them, or the hat was unknown. Suddenly, an odd presents ensued the area. As several odd looking holes ripped open in space. Three very odd looking creatures, that appeared to be wearing masks, stepped out of them.

"Hmm? What the hell are you freaks suppose to be?" Vincent, spoke in his usual un-mannered tone. The creatures responded with roars, that really seemed to tick Vincent off. "Heh…" He pulled his hat down, just so that his eyes couldn't be seen, and unsheathed his blade once again. "Guess I get to fight some more."

To be continued…

**WOO, now you know their names... and the personalities of some of the main characters. Aren't you just a special little snowflake. REVIEW :D**


End file.
